Satan Claws (Weybrook Roleplay Volume 1)
This is my first roleplay, cut me some slack for lack of experience. Don't be surprised if it dies. I'm using this roleplay as a template. Overview The extremely large megalopolis of Weybrook, featuring tons of architects, several parks, and many extraordinarily large skyscrapers, all seems peaceful for the winter holidays. Even the crime rate seemed to drop down a bit around this time... seemed to... later on, there is a villain who decides to cause chaos, murder, and fear around the city, donning a red and black suit and calling himself Satan Claws. Will you help stop this criminal? You you aid him? Will you set out for something you want yourself? The choice is yours. Rules # Standard roleplaying ettiquete applies. No godmodding, powerplaying, autohitting, killing characters without permission, etc. # This roleplay is mainly for the lower level characters. I'm asking for characters with no powers or powers not to an insane degree. This is to allow more people to join in and have their character more useful in conflicts (I noticed this flaw in the Ether Forest roleplay). # Keep it PG-13. Cursing is allowed to a degree. The F-word is more of a rated R word, so use it sparingly or not at all. # 3. Please, put some effort into your posts. Novel format if possible. #* (Example: "Oh, hello Sonic! How's your day?" Tails asked. "Not bad..." Sonic replied.) # On this roleplay, DeathstroketheHedgehog has the final say in any argument. # Please keep arguments out of the roleplay, unless it's in context (such as two characters arguing). If you are to argue, do it in the comment section, and be civil about it. No one likes backing off against a person insulting them, which is why arguments persist. # Only join if you're online often. No point in joining if you'll be here once a month. # Have fun! Three-Life Plan This gives the role players three chances to not break the rules. After the third chance, you will be kicked out of the roleplay. * Roleplay Members Sign up here as a participant! * DeathstroketheHedgehog (Owner) * Josh the Hedgehog (Moderator Spot) * Saren the Dark Lynx (Moderator Spot) *CullenStantonRutherford (Participant) * * * Characters Heroes Those who want to defend Weybrook and their citizens. * Szorra the Cat (AKA The Black Cat, Popularly known vigilante of the city) * Good Neutral Those who initially came for a different reason, but later on may decide to help. *Lavo - Just here to enjoy the holidays. *Eve O'la Laha - On Vacation so she can spend time. * Neutral Those who came to Weybrook for a different reason, and plans to stick with it. (Unless this gets in the way of plot, it is okay for more op characters to be in this category) *Moros - He only came to the city because he is really fuckin bored and sitting around in an empty void is not condusive for solving boredom. * Evil Neutral Those who came to Weybrook for a different reason, and doesn't care if their goal causes destruction. *Xavek - He has come under the guise of the CEO of Plastech Industries to negotiate the land rights and other permits needed for him to expand his business operations into the city; among other things yet to be revealed. * Villains Those who will assist in causing chaos and destruction in Weybrook. * Satan Claws (the main antagonist, goal is unknown, but it involves city chaos) * Chapter 1 Imagine it. Weybrook. A megalopolis, containing several cities and towns all on a small group of islands, accompanying the space of 2,500 square miles. It holds the third largest skyscraper on Mobius, being nearly half a mile tall. It has the grandest of lakes, having one so clear you can see the bottom even though it is 30 feet deep. It holds the fifth largest bridge, and many argue that it is the most elegant looking. It is a place of the future, being run by fusion reactors, encouraging Eco-friendly alternatives to the point where 93% of the cars are electric powered. Now imagine it as white as the fresh snow all over its grounds, and cheerful for all that matter. Imagine buildings with holiday lights and ads all over them, imagine the suburb areas with their custom designed holiday lights and their massive Christmas trees. Speaking of Christmas trees, imagine the largest city in the megalopolis, Arden. Imagine the Christmas tree at town square. It stands nearly 75 feet tall, with it's massive platinum colored star on top, and holiday lights blinking on and off, surrounded by dozens of presents. The tree is filled with candy canes as well... Now imagine on top of the Christmas tree, there was a rope. A rope of the Christmas colors, red, white, green... at the end of one rope was the shape of a noose... with a bloodily murdered hanged corpse in it. (Your character may be in another part of Weybrook, they don't have to be in the middle of the crime scene from the start. You may have them doing other activities.) Lavo Lavo had her wings very tiny as she was just window shopping, having a extremely fuzzy, white over-sized jacket with a scarf and some black-colored jeans while walking. She was searching for something, well a gift, for some people. Two that she could mail to her parents at home and one she thought she could show to a close friend of hers. Of course, this window shopping had taken her to where the Christmas Tree was, her grayish-blue eyes glance to spot the crime scene, just staring as she paused. "... Just great..." She mutters. A crowd began gathering around the area to see what had happened. In the process, they began crowding Lavo. Oooh Lavo was touchy about being crowded, she can't handle being in a crowded place. She try to slip out now, just to get away. To be free! At one point, someone saw the dead body on the tree, and she screamed, loudly. The scream at first caused worry, and then panic as people began thinking the murderer was still out there. Everyone began yelling and fleeing from Town Square, some people being trampled, and some of those people killed under the feet of civilians. Lavo's wings were quick to enlarge just to cover her body as she was hit by some of the Civilians, she looks around to see if there were any children now, since everyone was panicking. There was a young girl yelling for her mom, looking around for her in the dense stampede. Lavo gasped and dashes over, pulling the young girl close to protect her from the Dense Stampede. "Shh, let's fine your mother." She softly spoke, looking around to get the girl carefully out of the stampede and then find to find the young girl's mother. Eve O'la Laha Eve came out of the airport in Weybrook, humming happily the Christmas tunes as she walks with her stuff. "Vacation!" She giggles happily, glancing around as she wore a nice warm jacket to go with her skirt and leggings and her snow boots. She was ready for the holidays and now she was going to book for the best possibly place to stay as she hums happily. In the distance, Eve could see the festive lights everywhere, and many people singing Christmas carols and welcoming visitors. The airport was separated from the main island, but there was a bridge to get over to it. Eve gasps happily, she smiles happily as she walks towards the bridge, she then thinks about it as she looks around. From the island she was on, she could see the massive airport. Surrounding the airport were several hotels and restaurants, with taxi drivers seemingly everywhere. A few tour buses were collecting some passengers as well. On one side of this island, there was a beautiful park, made there especially for the tourists. "Oh My! I want to go into the Largest City though." Eve smiles happily. "But there is so much to go to though!" A white fox had drove up in a taxi, parking beside airport. Seeing Eve there, he waved. "Do you need a ride somewhere?" he asked. Eve smiles, looking to the white fox. "Can I get a stop to the Largest City?" She smiles brightly as her eyes sparkles. Moros The night was quiet in the downtown area of Weybrook, until the silence was broken by the sounds of the fabric of reality being torn open to form a portal; the noise originating from one of the back alley streets as a black fox wearing a yellow T-shirt and blue jeans with grey tipped fur on his ears and tail walked out. Said fox had a bored look on his face as he stepped out of the portal, taking a few moments to stretch before closing it. A drunk Weybrookian looked over at the fox for a moment, then he dumped out the rest of his alcohol before falling asleep on the ground. Moros looked at the drunk; before a 'diabolical' scheme came to mind... So, with a sharpie in hand... He literally started doodling crass images and foul words on the passed out drunk's face. The man shifted a little in his sleep, but was basically knocked out cold an unaware of the doodles. Xavek In the holographic disguise of an elderly human business man with a grizzled expression on his face; Xavek had left the airport as well, having taken first class he exited the plane with little interest in sightseeing, he had land rights to 'negotiate' and a company to expand. The biggest company Xavek would know if he had studied for it was the Topaz Towers, a business that covers two city blocks on its own, and owns several more businesses in the megalopolis. Xavek did indeed study; if they were in the weapons industry like his company was then he would've taken note accordingly. The the old company was well known for it's technology inventions, especially being the first company to make the fusion reactor many decades ago. Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplays Category:Free Join Roleplay Category:Free to join Category:Freejoin roleplay Category:Ask to Join Category:Ask to join Category:Ask to join roleplay Category:PG-13 Roleplay Category:Holiday Roleplay Category:Christmas